Comparisons
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: A semi-plotless one-shot. Simon compares himself to the other boys while stranded on the island.


**Title: Comparisons  
><strong>**Summary: Simon compares himself to the other boys while stranded on the island.  
><strong>**Author: MagicRoxSox  
><strong>**Rating: K+  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Flies_, all rights go to its respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Simon really was different from everyone in comparison. At the Academy, he was quiet. Reserved. Only spoke when spoken too, or on rare occasions, to voice his own opinion in a group. He was, you could say, the exact opposite of the school's bad-boy, head choir-boy, and short tempered Jack Merridew.<p>

Oh yes, Mr. Jack Merridew was certainly something else. Where Simon was dark haired (charcoal, as some would say) and dark skinned, Jack was fiery red haired and freckle faced. When Simon avoided conversation, Jack would butt in. He spoke his opinion with pride and confidence, and if you crossed him then… well… Mr. Jack Merridew did not accept objection well, we'll leave it at that.

And then there was Ralph. Ralph was equally as popular as Jack, but he was for different reasons. He wasn't short tempered, or the bad-boy. He didn't even sing (which, truthfully, wasn't that much of a surprise, only Jack could sing in public with pride still hinted.)

Ralph was simply mature. Even though he too voiced his opinion with pride and confidence, he treaded more carefully. Polite, yet accurate. Simon supposed, when found pondering over this, that if he tried to make a friend, he would choose Ralph. You just couldn't cross Ralph, not without trying really hard. The only person who could set off Ralph was, the one and only, Jack Merridew.

Now those two could argue. But there was also the side of Ralph that strived to be like Jack, Simon suspected. A part of him, too, somewhat wanted to be more like Jack. Outgoing, rambunctious. But there was the side of logic to ponder also. Ralph had taken a couple of tabs off of two people. The logical, intelligent sense of Piggy, and the natural leadership of Jack.

Piggy. What was that boy's real name? Simon was sure that he heard his name at one time or another. What letter did it start with? Piggy looked like a James or a Kevin to Simon, personally, but it was probably something logical like Adam or Benjamin. He heard that he lived with his aunt too, and had something called 'ass-mar' (Simon was positive that they were saying it completely off.) Too add to the poor Piggy's problems, he was rather round. Oh yes, Simon definitely felt sympathy for Piggy. People should definitely not read books by they're covers. Because if they didn't, one other than Simon might notice the brilliance that hid behind that porky face and round glasses.

Oh, and then there was Samneric. And, no, that is not one boy's name. It's two. Sam and Eric. Of course, the two are so constantly together (and identical, to add to the nickname) that when people get their attention, they have to say, "Sam 'n Eric," which in truth sounds a lot like Samneric. Hence the name. In truth, Samneric weren't that unique. They were like all the littler kids. They went with whoever had the most power. Or, at least, it seemed that way.

Simon was just in the background, in fact, he was sort of lucky that Ralph actually knew his name. And Jack too, now that he thought more about it. And these past few days, he had been trying to make friends with Ralph. For example, helping (and failing) him build the shelters for the little-ones.

_"Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood."_

Simon almost choked on the water he had been sipping out of the coconut when he heard those words, spilling some on his shirt and face. He burst through the bushes at the same time as Maurice, and they both stopped in front of Ralph, who looked at them with unwinking eyes. Simon turned away, rubbing off the water that had fallen onto his shirt and face, and then heard Ralph speak. The words were like bolts dropped in his stomach.

_"They let the bloody fire go out."_

Ralph's face moved from the two boys to the unfriendly side of the mountain. Simon followed his gaze and saw that there was, indeed, no smoke rising. He moved his eyes to the figures in the distance that were steadily coming closer. Even from there, they could pick out, the one and only, Jack Merridew. Tall, fiery red hair, and leading the group that was chanting.

Back and forth, from Jack to Ralph, from Ralph to Jack, Simon could see the look of anger on Ralph's face. Jack was still too distant for him to pinpoint how he felt, but his stomach dropped again when he saw Samneric carrying the gutted carcass of a pig. But, for certain, Ralph was defiantly crossed. And a Mr. Jack Merridew was responsible. He could feel the tension in the air as Jack and his hunters slowly approached, and they launched into the story about killing the pig. But Ralph only had one thing to say.

_"You let the fire go out."_

_Yes_, Simon agreed silently, _you did Jack. You messed up, and all you care about it your pig!_

But Simon wouldn't voice his opinion, not to Jack Merridew, in front of Ralph, Maurice, Samneric, and Piggy (who had been there the whole time too.) Because, with that fire, they would be rescued soon enough.

…Right?

**X-X-X**

**I wrote this a long time ago... Long ago as '10! Because I was reading Lord of the Flies for English, and got bored in Math... Therefore this was born.**

**Review or favorite? It would make my day!**

**~Sox**


End file.
